Evian
"I'm not sorry for what I am, I'm sorry for what I will become. Because that is the day I am no longer myself." -Evian History Being the embodiment of Good and Evil intermingled into a single, living, human soul, Evian is extraordinarily different compared to those around him and those people may meet. Being a child born of a Human Women, but being Fathered by both an Angel and Devil simultaneously one would think he is an important figure. This is not the case, Evian is nothing near important, he is just a simple boy, living a simple life alongside his Widowed Mother. That is until the day came where his Mother inevitably died. The reasons around her death are unusual, as there is no foul play but she was far too young to die of old age. To this day, Evian blames his fathers for his mother's death and has sworn to exact revenge on them when the day comes, and that day is soon. Exaltation of the Heavens A crackle of lightning and complete, calming silence mark the coming of an angel. After gently gliding down, a relatively tall being with piercing blue eyes stands, staring. They look her directly in the eyes and freeze in both awe and terror. Two elegant, cotton-like wings hang like a mantle around the angel. Their lean, but muscular body moves with strength and conviction and is clad entirely in robes of pure white. This was all that Lilen was able to see before the being spoke, "You have a child, not yet born, not yet alive. He is to be blessed by that of an angel, that of myself." He put his hand on her stomach as it glowed with a faint blue light all within her, she gasped slightly as she could feel the power of this creature flowing within her. Unable to respond she collapsed onto the ground, only to look up and see that this Angel had disappeared as quickly as it arrived. She stood and looked to her stomach, it was half marked in an angelic language that she did not know, it only read as his name in Celestial, 'Aarchon'. Damnation of Hell A growl in the sky, ringing of ears, and suddenly she's faced by a nauseating figure of embers and flesh. Four ember-like eyes stare at her with staggering energy, and another growl surges from its tapered mouth in delectable glee. Shadowy spines adorn its oval head, which itself is glowing with incredible intensity. A puff of smoke escapes the creature's deep nostrils set within a stubby nose. Its oval head sits atop a slim, ossified body. Dark, smoking symbols cover their chest, perhaps part of whatever those creatures call culture. The creature moves closer to her, its two legs effortlessly carry its glowing body with maniacal energy. A blade-like tail writhes behind it, a magma-like pattern flows through it with every motion. Two ethereal wings extend themselves fully. Shadowy bones and fiery feathers stretch upward to make the creature seem even more intimidating. Its eyes are still affixed on hers, you can feel their intensity grow with every passing minute. It approaches Lilen as its four lithe arms reach out in various ways to touch her body, one hand on her stomach, one on her shoulder, one on her face, and one on her side. It speaks in a low, husky tone that pleads for a full release of its vocal cords, "A Child once blessed by an Angel, now Damned by a Devil, he now stands above all the rest. He will do good work for us. For all of us." Her stomach pulsed with the same magma-like energy that was flowing through this creature's veins, her veins also turning slightly dark from the energies pouring into her unborn baby that was steadily growing still. She falls unconscious, and the next thing she realizes is that she is laying in her own bed. Had the creature brought her here? She checks her stomach and the second half of the unwritten circle of forbidding language circles her naval, reading as his name in Infernal, 'Argoth'. Appearance Evian is a strong individual not because of his bloodline but also because of his training, ever since he was a young boy he was trained in the art of the sword. Through other various rigorous training efforts he has put in over the years he has grown quite the stature befitting a soldier of his size. Evian bears medium-length silky white hair along with a pair of Sapphire eyes to make this man even more handsome than his chiseled and well-groomed features allow for. Some would say he is cheating for how good he looks because he is the Son of an Angel, he would also remark that he is the Son of a Devil. Personality Evian has a very matter-of-fact attitude about him, he only wishes to know the facts and nothing that can hint at something else; no trickery or foolishness of hints will get past his stalwart mind. He generally distastes practices of overly Good or Evil actions and will act on them accordingly to his own extent. This is not to say he will not work with or befriend Good and Evil beings, but he will frown upon their actions if they become too extreme. Friends None at the moment Enemies None at the moment Aspirations To one day defeat both of his Fathers and find out what happened to his Mother. Category:Player Characters